Remembering Her
by True-Loves-First-Kiss-101
Summary: "I would run to her. She did the same. We would always stop when we meant in the middle. She would give me a shy smile and look away, a small blush forming on her face. I never had the guts to hug her like I wanted. Looking back I wish I had." Hiccup reflects on a girl he used to know.


I remember waiting for her. Waiting all year just to see her. Spring, summer, fall... It held no happiness like the kind she would bring me when I saw her every winter. Her smile was always bright and full of hope. Her brown eyes would twinkle with mischief and happiness.

She would always be wearing some formal blue and purple dress. Her brown hair tied back in a braid, falling across her back. Her brown eyes would always shine brighter than any star, sun or moon could. Her pale skin would look so creamy and seemed to stand out in a crowd. She stood out in the crowd.

I remember looking for her, as people got off the boat. My eyes scanning over every individual at least twice till I saw her. I remember seeing her eyes light up and a grin form across her flawless face. I would run to her. She did the same. We would always stop when we meant in the middle. She would give me a shy smile and look away, a small blush forming on her face. I never had the guts to hug her like I wanted. Looking back I wish I did.

For the next few days, we would do all the things we could think off. We would help Gobber in the workshop. We would even prank by throwing a fishing line over their stuff, and pulling something away. I did everything in my power to make her happy. To see her smile, hear her laugh, and to see the bright and beautiful twinkle in her eyes.

But then... The day came that I can never forget.

We were both sixteen. She had just turned sixteen and we were going to celebrate her birthday by going ice skating.

"Come on Hiccup!" She had said with a laugh in her voice. I had laughed at her excitement.

"One second, Elsa. Just let me grab my skates." I had said as I turned to grab my skates.

"Be careful, son." I had turned to see my dad, Stoick standing there. I had smirking and said, "Who me? Of course, I'll be careful." I turned around after that.

Elsa smiled at me. She turned and raced off. I followed her. As I followed her, I was thinking that today was going to be the day I told her. That I loved her. She would have light up at my words and say them back. I would have kiss her and rejoice in our love. We would have been together forever.

But sadly, fate was cruel.

Elsa had looked back at me and smirked. She turned and ran faster. I had laughed at her unspoken challenge. I ran faster to catch up. But she had already gotten a big lead. I could still her laugh. But something felt off. Something felt wrong.

The next thing I heard will haunt me forever. I heard her scream. It had been filled with terror and no other emotion.

I remember ice gripping my heart in fear. I raced forward, faster than I had ever ran before. But by the time I got there. It was to late. On the lake, where had been heading, was a gaping hole. One that wasn't there before.

My heart had fell the stomach, for I knew what had happened. Elsa had fell into the lake. I heard raised voice coming from behind me. I had t cared at the time. I had ran onto the lake and looked into the hole. I could see Elsa's outline in the water. I was about to jump in to save her... But I felt a hand stopping me. I had turned to see my dad.

" Hiccup! What happened!? I heard a scream!" He had exclaimed. But by then, I knew it was too late. I can still feel my heart shatter, as I had realized Elsa was dead.

I had broke down. I had collapsed into my fathers arms. Tear wouldn't stop flowing down my cheeks. My father didn't know what to do. He didn't know what had happened. He had figured it out when he saw the hole and put the pieces together.

For days, I would sit in my room and cry. I wouldn't move an inch. Not even when my dad brought up food. I would sit on my bed and just cry. I had lost the girl I loved. I would ask, "why Elsa? Why not me?"

I never told her my feelings. I was to scared. I hated myself for never telling her. We could have been happy together. But instead, I took everyday I had had with her for granted.

One day, I couldn't cry anymore. I was dead to the world but I just couldn't cry.

It slowly became easier to go on in life. I never smiled like I once did or laughed the same. Even now I will cry when winter came with Elsa no longer coming to visit. I was no longer the same person before. I am now just a hollow shell of what once was.

Today was the day I was going to end it all. On Elsa's five year death anniversary. I stared at the thin ice of the lake that took Elsa. Tears streaming down my face. Without a single thought of regret, I walked onto the ice. Falling through.

...

Well... That's the end. I might make a short second part of this. Not sure. I just felt like writing something sad.


End file.
